


We're In This Together

by Allwalkfree



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Team Dynamics, Team as Family, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 11:16:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18637042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allwalkfree/pseuds/Allwalkfree
Summary: Dialogue Prompt:“I keep trying to connect with you, but you feel so far away.”“Yeah, well. I like it over here.”Daniel doesn't want a new partner, but Franklin doesn't trust him anymore





	We're In This Together

Can you just stop and talk to me already!”  

Daniel’s voice rang across the courtyard, filling up the echoing silence, and putting a halt to the other man’s footsteps.  

Daniel noted that they weren’t the only once walking the grounds, but at this point he didn’t much care for anyone else. Franklin needed to talk to him, or the management would separate them, and Daniel would have to get used to a new partner again.

Clenching his fists, he glared at the other man’s back. There was no way that he would let that happen. It took him years to figure out how to Balance out with this idiot, just the thought of trying to adjust to someone else at this age?

He scoffed. Nop, wasn’t going to happen.

“You gotta talk to me man,” he gritted out. “We’re in this together remember?”

Franklin didn’t say anything, face still turned.  

“Dude,” Dany whined, lifting his arms in exasperation. “You have to forgive me eventually. Can’t hold grudges forever or we’ll never qualify for missions again.”

That did something.

Suddenly the other man swiveled around in lighting speed, and before Dany even had the time to flinch, Franklin was grabbing both sides of his overcoat and slamming him up against the wall.

Dany gasped. Breath momentarily being knocked out of his lungs.  

“What the,” he winced, flinching even more when the towering man just tightened his grip, making it harder to breath.  

“You killed my mom,” Franklin said.

His voice was soft. Not a hint of emotions coloring it, but the words themselves held the weight of the world.

“You killed my mom,” he repeated. “And then you brush it aside like it was nothing.”

Dany blinked. Shock placed there by Frank’s uncharacteristic display of anger, slowly fading from his eyes.

“What?” he said. “What’re you talking about?”

He tried to move Franklin’s arms, but to no avail. “Aren’t you over that yet? It was a month ago man?”

Franklin’s grip tightened even more. “It was three weeks ago,” he muttered, eyes downcast face tense.

“Yeah, ok.” Dany said. “Sure, but that’s still plenty of time. What gives?”

Franklin’s head snapped up, and for the first time, he was looking the younger man in the eyes.  

“She was my mom!” he roared, shaking the life out of Dany. “You killed my mom Dan! How the hell don’t you get that!”

Daniel didn’t say anything for a while. Choosing instead to stay quit and observe his teammate.  

With the time ticking slowly away, without either breaking the silence, Franklin’s grip loosened bit by bit, until he finally let the other man go.  

There they stood, just staring at each other, before Dany finally scoffed, shoving his trembling fists in his pockets.  

“Your mom got in the way and you know it,” he said evenly. “I did what I had to, and you know that too. So, stop being so selfish, and get yourself together. If I miss another mission because of your whinny-ass, I will kill you and get someone else, understood?”

Franklin straightened a bit at the commanding tone, almost as if subconsciously he still couldn’t stop himself from obeying a commanding officer. But then he deliberately took a deep breath and relaxed his shoulder. “She was innocent Dany,” he muttered. “She was innocent, and you killed her for it.”

“She was in the way,” was Daniel’s only answer. “And just because she’s your mom doesn’t make her any more special than the others.”

Franklin bit his lip so hard, Dany was actually worried for a second that he would bite it clean through, but he let up eventually, instead squared up his shoulders, and finally gave a resolute nod. “Ok,” he said.

A wide grin split Dany’s face in half. “Good to know,” he said, punching the bigger man lightly on the shoulder. “Don’t be like that again you hear?”

Franklin just sneered at him before turning and walking away.  

“Hey! “Dany called after him impulsively. “Are we good?”

“No,” Franklin said over his shoulder.

“What?”  

Daniel just wanted to hit the moron at this point.

“I need to think,” Franklin answered, back still turned, but he had at least stopped walking.

Dany gritted his teeth. He was superior to this idiot, so why was he trying so hard? He could just go back to management and get another partner easy, so why wasn’t he damn it? Sure, Balancing with a new one would be hard, but it couldn’t be any more annoying than this right?

Hissing softy, he ran a frustrated hand through his short-matted hair. “I keep trying to connect with you, but you feel so far away these days,” he said, voice barely above a whisper. This was his friend. His best friend, and he couldn’t even forgive him for something almost everyone had to do at some point during their stay here. Why did Frank have to be such a bleeding heart?

“Yeah, well. I like it over here,” was the taller man’s reply, but his voice held just the tiniest hint of humour, allowing Dany to fall back against the wall and sigh.  

“Fine,” he said. “Take your time. But if you’re not ready by the time the next mission comes in, I’ll replace you, you hear!”

Franklin snorted, but he didn’t say anything else, and for now, Dany would take that.

They will eventually get back to how things were, he was sure of it. 

**Author's Note:**

> I've been kinda in a slump lately. All my fics are waiting but I can't seem to get myself to write anything. Filling this prompt might bounce me back, so thanks for whoever wrote it. Might have to do a couple more to get my mojo back, but i'll start working on my fics as soon as I can :) Sorry for the wait


End file.
